underworld_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Million Man Boss: Femme Fatale
__NOWYSIWYG__ This event ran from 12 PM PST 21 September 2016 to 12 PM PST 28 September 2016. During that time, players could attack a series of special Bosses to earn rewards. Using Gold Bullets and Orange Bullets against these bosses would often grant a reward of some number of Orange Fists. Each level of the boss consisted of a number of rounds, with each round having up to 3 enemies to fight. *Anastasia, Roxy, Justine *Mayday *Chastity *Valkyrie *Penelope *Overkill *Fox *Violence *Chopper *Whiplash When the event concluded, prizes were awarded to players depending on the number of Orange Fists they collected: *4000 - 1 Ensnare Gloves *3000 - 1 Whiplash *1500 - 1 Col. Zhukov *1000 - 3 Crate Roll Voucher *750 - 1 Rare Crate Roll Voucher *500 - 10 Inferno Scratcher *200 - 3 Stamina Drink *50 - 1 Energy Drink Note that you also got all the awards for lower numbers, too. In addition, players were ranked by contribution points. The highest-ranking players got additional rewards: *Top 10 - 4 Whiplash, 1 Super Crate Roll Voucher, 1 Blissmaker, 1 Queen's Thorn, 1 Commander's Warhat *Top 25 - 3 Whiplash, 2 Epic Crate Roll Voucher, 1 Blissmaker, 1 Queen's Thorn *Top 75 - 3 Whiplash, 1 Epic Crate Roll Voucher, 1 Commander's Warhat *Top 150 - 2 Whiplash, 1 Epic Crate Roll Voucher, 1 Col. Zhukov *Top 300 - 2 Whiplash, 1 Epic Crate Roll Voucher *Top 600 - 1 Whiplash, 1 Epic Crate Roll Voucher *Top 1000 - 1 Whiplash *Top 1500 - 2 Rare Crate Roll Voucher, 1 Crate Roll Voucher *Top 2000 - 2 Rare Crate Roll Voucher *Top 2500 - 2 Crimson, 1 Crate Roll Voucher *Top 4500 - 2 Crimson *Top 8000 - 5 Inferno Scratcher, 2 Stamina Drink *Top 11000 - 5 Inferno Scratcher, 1 Energy Drink *Top 15000 - 3 Stamina Drink *Top 20000 - 1 Energy Drink Note that you did not also get the awards for lower placements. In addition to that, there were rewards for certain boss levels: *Level 140 - *Level 135 - *Level 130 - *Level 125 - 15 Inferno Scratcher *Level 120 - 800 Class Coin *Level 115 - 1 Crate Roll Voucher *Level 110 - 6 Inferno Scratcher *Level 105 - 2 Crate Roll Voucher *Level 100 - 600 Class Coin *Level 95 - 2 Stamina Drink *Level 90 - 2 Energy Drink *Level 85 - 1 Crate Roll Voucher *Level 80 - 400 Class Coin *Level 75 - 1 Stamina Drink *Level 70 - 1 Energy Drink *Level 65 - 4 Inferno Scratcher *Level 60 - 300 Class Coin *Level 55 - 1 Stamina Drink *Level 50 - 1 Energy Drink *Level 45 - 3 Inferno Scratcher *Level 40 - 200 Class Coin *Level 35 - 1 Stamina Drink *Level 30 - 1 Energy Drink *Level 25 - 2 Inferno Scratcher *Level 20 - 100 Class Coin *Level 15 - 1 Stamina Drink *Level 10 - 1 Energy Drink *Level 5 - 1 Inferno Scratcher Finally, each level of the boss had a huge list of possible drops, that basically included every item that can be dropped by any other boss in the game plus a few new items: Note that Chem-Packs were included in the list. While the event was active, attacking the Million Man Boss would sometimes result in some of the following rewards: Category:Events Category:Event Bosses